Revelations
by NRGburst
Summary: Final chapters/taking off masks on the journey to Florence. Because I can't watch a "one, two, skip a few" ending without needing to fill in the blanks. Bruce/Selina post TDKR WARNING: Chapter 2 is rated M, although all others are T
1. Set fire to the rain

**Revelations is written and formatted a lot like my fic Full Circle: Each chapter can be read as a one-shot, although they will be linked chronologically and will make more sense as a whole. Chapter 2 is rated M for adult content, so feel free to skip it (although you may miss a reference or two in subsequent chapters.) I don't own Nolanverse Batman anything (except the VCD/Blu-ray discs for the first two movies) but I have done my utmost to be canon compliant to the series.**

* * *

Denial was the first stage of grief. She understood what she was doing even as she cursed herself for a fool, pulling up the navigation and searching for the icon that would mean he'd somehow escaped that explosion.

Well, his utility belt at least. That was the most likely place the homing device was- she'd tracked him down earlier the same way, saving his life just in the nick of time. Only to have him sacrifice it anyway, as if it was no more important than one of those billions of dollars he'd shrugged off losing.

Such a damn waste. She wished the smell of acrid metal and ashes in the wind were the only things behind that bitter taste in her mouth.

She sucked in a breath when she spotted the icon, imagining the smoking ruin of his remains. She'd seen those pictures of people's shadows burned into stone after the first A-bomb. That it was still functional was a miracle. It was a lot further from the centre of the bay than she'd expected though, the explosion must have flung it-

Her thoughts skittered to a halt.

For a second she sat frozen, unable to take her eyes off the screen.

A second later she let out a laugh that sounded suspiciously like a sob. "You sneaky sonofabitch…"

She jumped when the engine suddenly revved on its own and frowned at the screen.

**RETURN TO USER**

"Oh sh-!"

She had just enough time to grab hold before it took off like a shot.

* * *

She had only panic fragmented memories of the next few hours- finding him slumped against a wall; strapping him to the bike; following his whispered instructions to a veterinary clinic in Oldtown. She'd had to outsmart the security on his the suit and mask so they could perform life saving measures when his heart stopped, and she'd paced the waiting room floor feeling helpless and stupid as they performed emergency surgery on a table normally used for animals. The TV provided a little distraction as officials made speeches about radiation poisoning precautions and treatments and relief efforts being mustered for the city, but her thoughts kept coming back to the same thing.

She really was a sucker. Getting attached to people meant getting hurt, and he'd started out as a mark –hell, she'd betrayed him. And yet he kept believing in her; giving her what she desperately wanted even when she'd been instrumental in making him broken and bankrupt.

It was humbling and ridiculously noble. What was a girl supposed to do but try to live up to that?

She really shouldn't have kissed him again. The moment had been so loaded though, with his stupid heroism. How could she have resisted, even if the memory was messing with her head?

If only the ache in her chest and the knots in her stomach would go away. She refused to be some tragic weeping widow if the last few hours were all for naught.

It was hours later when the door finally opened and one of the two vets emerged.

"Sorry we couldn't keep you updated- with just the two of us we've had our hands full. He's in recovery now. Would you like to see him?"

She let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Yes."

He was pale, with wires and tubes going to machines and IV drips and an oxygen mask over his face and a tube down his throat. But his heartbeat registered steadily on a monitor, and his skin was warm to the touch.

"Your vet school must have had one hell of a program," she said dryly.

The doctor inclined her head from the sink where she'd been washing up, drying her hands. "The Batman saved us on Harvey Dent day. We used to work at Gotham General. I was a surgical resident and my husband was an OR nurse when the Joker took us hostage. But without a hospital after there were too many medical personnel and not enough jobs. Not that either of us wanted to work in a big hospital again after what he made us… " She broke off, shuddering. "I went back to school and switched to veterinary medicine. We bought this place with the insurance settlement. "

"The Batman came here the night after we opened and asked us to get the surgical bay ready for emergency procedures on humans as well, just in case. Had a duffel bag of cash "from a friend" to fund the equipment." She smiled wanly, looking over at him. "I guess we know who that "friend" is now. Most of the equipment was just sitting in storage for years. Gotham was at peace and the Batman was hibernating. We'd almost forgotten how to be afraid… until Bane and his "revolution." No riots here in Oldtown, but we've barely ventured out the last few months. We knew the Batman wouldn't abandon us though. We've been ready since we saw his sign again."

_So you owed him a debt too, huh? _"I wish other Gothamites were as appreciative."

The doctor looked at him pensively. "We've done our best. The next 24 hours will tell."

* * *

He needed to be constantly monitored, so they stood vigil in shifts. Selina hurried home to shower, change and gulp down some canned soup. Her packed bags and the laptop taunted her from where they sat by the entrance. She'd opened the Midtown Tunnel herself; made Jen pack and leave. If she'd been given this chance even two days ago, she would have grabbed it and run. This city had been the stage for enough tragedy and pain for her, and now she could really start fresh- her criminal record, newspaper articles and even references to her on forums used by fences had all been erased thanks to his Clean Slate program. She still found it hard to really believe it- breathing freely would take practice after trying to claw her way out for so long.

He'd given her one sweet ride to use as well. And yet she was still here, despite all the hoping and planning and plotting. She hated being that girl, and yet she couldn't seem to help herself. It was more than a debt of gratitude- she'd done what he'd asked and more. But he'd somehow managed to see right through her carefully constructed persona, get under her skin despite all her defenses.

It bothered her that he'd talked about giving everything_. _Had he guessed that fate had it in for him today? They said that people sometimes had premonitions about their death, and he'd always seemed to know more than he should; have some secret tucked up his sleeve.

Or was it that he'd been planning for a clean slate too? Nothing like death to put a final nail on all the claims on him.

Not that he'd actually dodged that yet either.

It was late when she slipped back into the clinic. She was too tired after all the trials of the day to lay awake wondering, so she'd given in. Whether he took his last breath or finally woke up, she'd be there.

* * *

She was sleeping with her head pillowed at the foot of the gurney when she woke to the sound of him gagging. Her eyes flew open to meet his panicked ones as he struggled clumsily with the mask and tube.

"Hey- hey, it's ok we're at the vet, remember?"

But the doctor was already there and smiling, calmly easing the mask off and removing the tube. "Welcome back Mr. Wayne. Good to see you breathing on your own again. Would you like some water? "

He nodded, lying back and panting. "The fallout?" he croaked.

"You almost died and that's what you ask about first? Stop being such a freaking martyr," Selina growled, beyond exasperated. She rolled her eyes and continued when he tried to speak again. "Mild radiation levels in communities by the waterfront. The reporters are saying it isn't as bad as advertised since the casing wasn't designed for a bomb. Dr. Pavel was probably trying to convince Bane of his value as a hostage."

He nodded and sighed with obvious relief. "My reactor, my responsibility. I needed to know. Doctor, my thanks."

She nodded, checking the dressing on his wound and helping him rinse his mouth. "Gargle only. I'm sure you're in some residual pain. Let me know if it is unmanageable and I can increase the dosage."

He smiled grimly as she helped ease him back. "I've endured much worse than this."

She nodded, her face a mask of calm concern. "You are a very lucky man. The stab wound you received was deep, and just missed the hepatic artery. The open wound in your chest cavity also caused your right lung to collapse: what we call a 'sucking chest wound'. It's a frequent complication from a puncture wound to the chest- your lungs are designed to function in a closed system. We were able to repair the damage to your liver and your lung has re-inflated." She hesitated. "While I am as grateful as any other Gothamite for your actions today, I must strongly discourage you from engaging in any more high risk, high impact activities in future. There is a good chance your lung will collapse again if you aggravate it unduly."

He shut his eyes, as if savoring the act of inhaling and exhaling. "The Batman died yesterday saving the city, Doctor. I will do my best not to let your efforts -and his- go to waste."

She lowered her eyes. "Of course. I'll be in the office if you should need anything. Just push the button there."

Once she left, Selina pinned him with a glare and raised her eyebrows.

"You scared the crap out of me."

"Theatricality and deception are powerful agents. I employed an explosive as a distraction."

She gave him a withering look. "You're comparing a nuke to those flash grenades you hide in your pants?"

He chuckled and then winced, sucking in a breath. "Same thing on a bigger scale. But I was actually talking about that building I had to destroy enroute. You weren't the only one looking for a way to disappear and start fresh. To finally take off the mask; go anywhere and be anything."

That brought a ghost of a smile to her face. "I get the motivation. I just want to understand how you did it."

"Duct tape and a brick on the gas pedal, " he said, grinning when she lifted an eyebrow derisively. "Software patch on the autopilot. Did you know I went to Princeton? Double major in computer science and finance."

"Stuck up geek."

"Hey, you don't get to judge me just because I wasn't born in the master bedroom of Wayne manor."

That elicited a real laugh, and she leaned in. "Guess I'll have to decide based on your actions instead."

There was a flash of emotion in his eyes -Recognition? Sadness? Acceptance?- before he smiled triumphantly and cupped her head close. "I look forward to arguing my case."

They were both breathless when they broke apart, and she groaned at the ache kindled inside her, the doubts her emotions shoved aside.

"You'd better have a short recovery time."

"I'll do my best to rise to the occasion."

* * *

**Authors note: What I hope is a more realistic version of the ending in TDKR. I love Selina/Bruce sexytimez as much as every other shipper, but seriously people: a few stitches does not a collapsed lung repair. ;) And no, he couldn't have survived a swim in the winter water much longer than the "exiles" since he was no longer wearing the Nomex suit, although I did try writing a version like that before I started researching and realized how little time he had before that stab wound killed him, especially since Talia so kindly removed that knife.**

**Some more medical background: I figured Bruce had to have a traumatic/tension pneumothorax because he is really running around far too long after getting stabbed through the ribs, and flying around and ejecting from the Bat would have meant extreme air pressure changes- really not smart when you've got a bloody hole in your chest. Screw up the pressure in either pleural cavity (the space between the ribs and lungs) and the lung on that side will collapse at least partially- there doesn't even have to be a hole to the outside like he has. I noticed upon watching the movie again that it looks like he is struggling to breathe as he aims the Bat towards the building- pretty realistic filmmaking.  
**

**I am also assuming she stabbed the organ with the best ability to heal from trauma- the liver can actually regenerate itself in 4-6 weeks. It would also make sense given the place she stabbed him and the size of the liver itself. This is why that is only the secondary concern for the doctor.**

**I hope you can spot the references to the other films in the trilogy! Thank you for reading- I hope to continue writing this fic and your thoughts are very much appreciated!**


	2. The fear you won't fall

**A/N: Mind the M rating for this chapter- I've always tried to stay out of M territory before but the penultimate scene just had to happen that way for me for all the symbolism to work. I tried to write it as tastefully as possible but if you dislike citrus it is probably best to skip that particular scene.**

* * *

Bruce Wayne freely admitted he had abused his body over the years. Scars and worn out joints were the price for fighting for justice, and he'd paid them without complaint. He'd recovered, slowly and painfully from the broken back, which was a miracle in itself. But this second round in recovery sent a clear message. His fighting days were done.

The thing that amazed him was that he actually wanted to move on. The anger he'd held on to for so long had turned into a thirst for something else. Who would have guessed that being broken and thrown into that hole of a prison would be just the therapy he needed?

_Time for me to live as a man at last, _he thought, gingerly touching the gauze taped over his ribs.

And he knew exactly who he wanted to start that life with.

Which meant doing his utmost to recover again as quickly as possible- winning over the formidable Selina Kyle would require him at his best. Recalling that agile exit she'd made after their first meeting made his gut tighten with anticipation and strengthened his resolve. Sweat broke out on his brow as he forced himself upright and then awkwardly moved his legs to the side of the bed. The doctor had advised him to try to walk today, and he wanted to be on his feet before Selina arrived. He panted, waiting out the wave of pain and weakness before reaching for the knee braces.

Ironic really, that Alfred had joked about how compatible they'd be. Parallels between a thief and a billionaire were laughably unlikely until you looked below the surface. Both orphaned at a young age, both nursing a grudge against injustice and using a masked persona to combat it. What were the odds that they'd finally shed that anger at the same time? That they'd been integral to each other's release? He didn't believe in coincidence.

Add that lightning spark of attraction, the sheer fun of matching wits with her and he was all in.

He'd felt the grip of fate before- relished it when he'd been rudderless and lost. He wondered where this next adventure would take them.

_One step at a time_, he reflected, and slowly rose to his feet.

* * *

Self-control had never been one of Selina's fortes.

As a girl, taking what she wanted had been what landed her in trouble in the first place. Sure, it was just food and things they'd needed at first. But she'd soon discovered that stores press charges for shoplifting even cereal and toilet paper if you had a previous record. So she'd started taking other things she hungered for- why not grab the bigger prize if she was going to get in trouble regardless? After all, having what she wanted dangled within reach always made her want it even more.

She suspected Bruce knew that and was rather enjoying seeing her squirm.

If he weren't a cripple she would have just seduced him and damned the consequences. But she had to admit that a man doing coughing exercises to strengthen his lungs and wincing when he was breathing hard was not up to the wild, no-holds-barred sex she was fantasizing about. So they stuck to flirting outrageously as they traded tales and opinions during the walks the doctor had ordered, plotting a tentative path out of Gotham together. The lively banter and simmering sexual tension had her hooked- being there as he recovered was a lot more fun than she had imagined. She smugly suspected he was doing his utmost to charm her.

The only problem came when she helped change his wound dressing- touching him when he was half naked inevitably led to kissing and groping like teenagers.

She knew the desire was mutual- his wandering hands and the passion in his kisses made it obvious, and he could hardly disguise his physical response. But his ironclad self-control was maddening- time after time they would kiss to the point of explosion and he would pull back.

She was about ready to crawl out of her skin with frustration when he stopped her yet again.

"A girl can only take so much, Wayne," she snapped, pushing herself out of his arms and striding to the window, hating that sweet ache between her legs, how sensitive her nipples had become.

"I'm actually more worried about what I can take. The doctor -who could walk in at any time, I should mention- hasn't cleared me yet."

She flushed and glared at him.

"I didn't pin you as a prude. I don't mind doing most of the work as long as we can both get off."

He chuckled. "Selina, I don't want to just "get off". I want to blow your mind when we finally make love."

She rolled her eyes. "Pretty words for sex, Bruce. A basic biological need to mash our gonads together."

He frowned. "So you don't think it can be anything more?"

She pressed her lips together, staring out the window.

"I grew up in the Narrows. I've known a lot of hookers." She shrugged. "They paid the bills their way, I paid them mine. And from what I've seen, having feelings when you're screwing a guy usually means he's going to end up being your pimp. So yeah, I guess it can be something more. But girls that grow up in the Narrows don't usually get a happy ending from "making love"."

He regarded her soberly. "A grim outlook from somebody who worked her ass off for an escape route."

She sighed and hugged herself. At least the topic was dousing her raging hormones.

"We're a lot alike, but we come from different places, Bruce. I know it's different for people from your side of town. I've seen the shows, read the books and internet forums. I got me and Jen out because I wanted the chance for something more. And I know you're not like any guy I've ever met." She huffed a laugh. "Hell, you're not like anybody I've ever met. But you have to know that feeling anything like that- sort of scares me."

He nodded. "Fair enough. You should know that feeling anything like that sort of scares me too."

"Great. Maybe we should rethink this travel buddy thing."

He smiled and held a hand out to her. "Thing is, I'm not afraid to trust you again."

That made her smile, but she ignored the hand. "Anyone ever tell you you might have issues with thrill seeking behaviour?"

"I believe in facing my fears head on. Up to the challenge?"

Her eyes sparkled at the dare, and she sidled back over and helped him to his feet. "I told you- I'm adaptable. But you change your own dressing from now on, sexy. Baiting a cat is liable to get you scratched."

* * *

Ever vigilant, Bruce checked Alfred's credit card activity online several times a day. When it showed a flight booked on his fifth day in recovery, he asked to be discharged during his morning check up.

The doctor looked at his chart and sighed. "Your recovery is actually proceeding perfectly or I would be reluctant. But you're off the IV antibiotics and oxygen and your breath sounds have been good for the last few checks. You've stated that post op pain is also much improved. I assume your girlfriend will be accompanying you?"

He laughed at the label, wondering what Selina would think of it now. "I am a lucky guy."

She gave him a quizzical look but didn't ask about the odd burst of humour. "I'll need to brief her on the signs and emergency treatment of a secondary pneumothorax and get you some more medication and an emergency oxygen tank... I will insist that you remain within access to a doctor or hospital for the next six weeks. As you are probably aware, Gotham is not the best place for medical care nowadays, so I would actually suggest you leave the city. You should also go on a follow-up visit to a doctor after that time for a detailed look at how your lungs and liver are healing. May I ask where you are going?"

"We'd discussed going to Europe."

She shook her head. "I'm afraid you need to avoid plane travel and scuba diving until your follow up visit."

"We were planning on leaving by ship. Most likely a ship with a sick bay."

She sighed. "I'm not familiar with ships, but a facility where they can do a needle aspiration with an X-ray would be ideal."

"How likely is a relapse?"

"Not terribly likely, but there is no need to take unnecessary risks."

He nodded. "We're not in a hurry to get to Europe. I'll let you know what we decide."

"I'll get your things prepared then. I have a few former colleagues in Canada and in neighbouring states if you would like a discreet referral."

"Thank you, doctor. Speaking of my… girlfriend. We've both been wondering about whether I'm well enough to…"

"Engage in sexual relations? Yes, within your comfort level. If it hurts, stop. No heavy lifting or anything too strenuous until your follow up, so you may prefer to try positions or techniques that are not as uh, familiar." She frowned, cheeks a little pink. "We had a pamphlet at the hospital for our post-op patients that I will try to find a copy of."

"Thank you," Bruce said quickly. "I have a final question about getting surgery on my knees and shoulders."

She looked at him sadly. It was likely his years as the Batman that were responsible- all those landings after jumping off buildings had to have been hell on the joints. Worn out cartilage was usually seen in much older patients or professional athletes, and it was heart breaking watching him suffer as he put on those braces each morning. "I truly wish I could help, but I would ask your physician at your follow up and then consult with an orthopaedic surgeon. Anaesthesia is hard on the lungs, so definitely not in the next six weeks."

He smiled at her reassuringly, tilting his head. "It was worth it to save people like you, doctor."

She shook her head ruefully. "Literally a pound of flesh and nary a thanks to show for it."

"_I see the lives for which I lay down my life, peaceful, useful, prosperous and happy._ I promise to go to that better rest, doctor. Thanks were never needed."

* * *

As the only artery left to the city, traffic at the tunnel during the day was heavy so they left at night. They used the vets' old minivan, slightly past its prime and unremarkable.

It annoyed her a bit- he should be getting a hero's send-off after all he'd done for the place. But he was as insistent on the appearance of normalcy as he was about beating Alfred back to the mansion.

"I'm not the Prince of Gotham or Batman anymore. Just a man needing to tie up some loose ends before starting fresh."

But he was unusually quiet in the passenger seat, watching the city go by as if he were memorizing the streets.

"You could always come back someday. Nobody looks twice at a tourist holding a camera."

_Or a guy with a pretty wife and a couple of cute kids taking the spotlight._ He smiled but kept that particular thought to himself. "It's a different feeling this time. Alfred and Rachel were here, my family's legacy. Now there really isn't anything to come back to."

She gave him a look. "What are you talking about? Your old butler is the whole reason we're sneaking out of Gotham tonight."

Bruce thought about that last fight, those painful revelations like scabs ripped off festering wounds. "Exactly. I've got to journey on and build a new life before I can face him again. I owe him that much."

* * *

"I can't believe I missed this," she said, studying the doorway and peering into the passageway beyond. "And I've found safes in all sorts of interesting places. You had these custom made?"

He grinned, watching her assess the door and piano with obvious relish. "Fox and I designed them, and Wayne Enterprises produced the… prototype units."

She shook her head, smirking, running a practiced hand over the seal. "Naturally. Well, I'm impressed. Most times a secret door gives itself away."

"Well, I'm glad this, at least passed muster. The safe I paid good money for was obviously less than worthy."

She smiled at him deviously. "Maybe you should have asked a pro. Shall we?"

He gave her a thoughtful look, as he gestured towards the opening for her to enter first.

"Have you thought about what you'll do now that you're…retiring?"

She was looking around avidly, not bothering to hide her curiosity. "I have enough put away to live on while I figure it out. Don't they mind you intruding on their habitat?"

He smiled up at the bats roosting together in thick patches on the cavern ceiling. "They're used to me now. They hibernate in winter, and sleep all day and hunt all night in temperate weather, so my presence doesn't bother them much. I try to stay out of the place at dusk and dawn when they're coming and going. The moving water keeps the guano from sticking, but I've been anointed a time or two."

She made a face. "Ugh. Let's just get this over with."

She carried the duffel down the path, glancing back at him when he took her arm.

"Booby trap?"

"No, just-" She flinched when the platform rose up under them. "That."

She seemed amused by the dramatic appearance of the computer; water sluicing off its protective case before a single chair rose out of the platform before it and the case opened.

"Slick set-up."

He huffed a laugh. "It wasn't always like this. Should make it easier for him to start out, though." He keyed in a set of commands and another part of the platform rose up, opening up to reveal a large, circular case. She set down the duffel and opened the case, inspecting its contents as he came up beside her.

"Thank you for taking this one last job for me."

She turned and smiled naughtily, deftly slipping into his personal space. "Well I'm not technically stealing anything from either place… And I could hardly turn down your offer," she purred, and he chuckled.

"I was joking."

"Nuh-uh. You're still broke. Besides, I thought I might try to face my fears."

"And you're horny."

She pouted prettily. "This jackass keeps winding me up. When a girl's desperate…"

"Well, I'm sure he's sorry to have kept you waiting," he murmured, and he kissed her until a chitter from above made her flinch. She pulled away with a growl, scanning the ceiling uneasily. "Stop distracting me or I'll have to do this in broad daylight."

Taking a steadying breath, she stepped back to the power tools, checking the charge on each before returning them to the case.

"Well, I'm going to miss all your toys," she sighed, snapping it shut and then hefting it lightly. "See you in a couple of hours, baby."

He couldn't help watching her hips sway as she sauntered out. She certainly did a number on his blood pressure. But he had tasks to accomplish too.

He sobered as he pulled the suit and cowl from the duffel, restoring them to the case with a certain reverence. The hole and bloodstains were not obvious, and he was grimly certain that Blake would choose to forgo using them until he had learned the lesson the hard way.

He was stubborn. Untrained in martial arts. And he seemed to think he was invincible.

But that stubbornness also meant he was an excellent detective. He had no moral code against using guns. And hopefully his luck would hold until the lessons sunk in- he was unharmed despite the foolhardiness he'd displayed over the last few months. He certainly kept throwing himself at the enemy with little thought to his personal safety. And that will to act and unquenchable anger were the most important things a new dark knight needed. With most of Blackgate's residents out on the streets again and the police force decimated by Bane's army, Gotham would need a new hero.

"Here's your clue, Blake. Let's see if this mantle can actually be passed."

He crouched and reached one last time into the case, retrieving a small, slim case from under a panel in the foundation.

And then he shut the door, feeling a certain lightness of spirit as he walked away.

* * *

Selina hadn't expected butterflies. Maybe if a consummation had happened earlier she wouldn't be this worked up about it. Seduction was a tool, one she was skilled at using. After all, men seemed to think with what was in their pants half the time, whether they were pimply street thugs or respected congressmen. The last time she'd gone in this starry eyed had been in her teens. She'd learned her lesson well: that armour of cynicism and selfishness had protected her beautifully ever since she'd limped away shamed and broken.

This welling up of emotion and desire was like a narcotic though- she felt like a moth dancing around a flame. Everything just felt so right- his smell, the way he made her laugh and think and feel. Who would have thought she'd fall for such an absolute do-gooder?

She knew Jen would be appalled. Hell, she would have mocked her own behaviour six months ago.

But there he was, sprawled asleep across his big bed, and she was standing there racked with indecision. He looked tired and terribly vulnerable- how had he made it up all those stairs? As badly as she wanted to just get laid, it was just another few hours. And sleep should kill those damn butterflies. So she stepped out of her heels and eased herself carefully onto the bed- they'd need to head out in a few hours anyway.

She was sure she'd hardly jarred the bed- it was a nice mattress, with fully insulated coils- but he stirred and came abruptly awake.

"Selina." His voice, deep and rough with sleep, sent a thrill through her. But she'd decided to be good.

"Hey. Just go back to sleep. You're such a bloody masochist- you know you're not supposed to do stairs."

"I took them a few at a time. And I knew I could take a breather here after. You were gone longer than expected." He rolled close and slid a hand over her hip, and her heart rate jumped up a notch. "From the light I'd guess it's almost dawn."

"I couldn't resist snooping around your hideout. You sure we have to leave all the cool toys?"

He chuckled and kissed her until she was breathless and pulsing all over. "We're retiring, remember? Taking a long vacation with minimal luggage."

"I know, but- oh! Bruce, stop… I meant to let you sleep."

"Well, I'm up now. In more ways than one. And I believe I owe you for services rendered."

_God, his hands… _"I just… I thought I'd… do the noble thing."

His grin was a flash in the dim light. "Well I'm not feeling particularly noble." He made an appreciative sound as he slid the zipper further down. "I'm glad you wore this tonight. I've had… fantasies."

She looked at him through heavy eyelids and smiled, arching to give him better access. "Typical. Maybe… you should have… saved… your suit and… I could have… shared… one of mine."

He was still chuckling when she peaked the first time. By the third, she thought she could die happily under his clever fingers and mouth- this was not the perfunctory foreplay she was used to. By the fifth though, she was starting to get annoyed by that goddamn self-control of his while she went to pieces again.

_Well, two can play this game. _

She rose over him before he could start winding her up again, pressing him back against the pillows.

"Nuh-uh. My turn," she purred, feeling an electric thrill as his eyes raked hotly over her body in the morning light; a surge of power when he gave a strangled moan, his hands clenched convulsively on her hips as she joined them as slowly and deliberately as possible.

"Stop," he gritted out, and she looked at him incredulously, appalled.

"You've got to be kidding me."

His voice was strained, every muscle rigid. "No- Just- don't move for a minute."

She smiled delightedly, giving him a little teasing squeeze and laughing at the helpless groan he gave.

"Losing your grip on that incredible self control?"

"Not- fair. Asked you- not to move."

"I haven't moved an inch," she protested innocently, and he laughed despite himself.

"You know what I mean," he growled, but he was smiling. Conversation was definitely helping. "You know, I've never woken up with a woman. I like seeing you like this."

She raised an eyebrow. She liked how the light burnished his skin too, making him look like a sculpted bronze. But there was no need to feed his ego.

"No need to play Prince Charming. You were tabloid fodder for years before you went all reclusive."

"I'm not saying I'm a virgin. But there's never been a woman in this bed- _my_ bed. Until you."

That brought back the butterflies in a flash.

"Why do you say stuff like that? Like I'm…" she broke off and looked away, her eyes troubled.

He cupped her face in his hands, waiting until she met his eyes again.

"I told you- there's more to you than you think. You knocked me right off my feet when we met. Saved my life. And I want you to know how important you are to me. How special this is. Which… is why I didn't want this," he flexed and she gave a gasp of pleasure, "to end prematurely."

She smiled languorously. This, at least, she could handle, even if all those declarations made her feel oddly exposed and vulnerable.

"Way to sneak all that self control back."

"I can pretty much guarantee you're going to make me lose it anyway."

She laughed and rocked in a way that made him groan appreciatively. But she wanted to let him know, somehow, that she'd heard him. So she kissed him once, as gently and tenderly as she could.

He smiled and nodded once, understanding. And kissed her back in a way that made both their bodies and hearts start to race.

And in the fierce, breathless moments that followed, there was no more need for words.

* * *

They had to scramble to leave. Neither had been able to resist following the passionate consummation with another, and Alfred's plane touched down before they thought to check the time.

They both felt a certain euphoria as they hastily pulled on new clothes and stuffed their old ones in the bags, grinning at each other like naughty children.

"I was actually hoping you could keep the heels."

She laughed and curved her body to his, enjoying the lingering feeling of connection. "Kinky, huh?"

"Be a shame not to show you all the things I've been imagining."

"Sure, Wayne. I bet they all involve a bed."

"Most of them." He conceded with a grin. "The doctor did prescribe rest, after all."

Her eyes sparkled wickedly. " Guess I'll have to keep knocking you off your feet."

He laughed, snagging her close. "Bet I get you to fall with me."

* * *

**Author's note: **

**Cheers if you can also figure out what Bruce asked Selina to do for him. ;)**

**I want to acknowledge using a line from Dicken's "A tale of two cities", which is also quoted in Bruce Wayne's eulogy in TDKR. I also want to send a thanks to my beta, Charlie_bz- you are awesome and I appreciate your thoroughness, especially given how busy you were with work! :D I found her in the wonderful new batcat_rises community on LJ- there's a link in my profile if you want to add your voice to the discussions.**


	3. Pieces of me

**A/N: *insert cuss words here* ffnet is ignoring my attempts at formatting. Please visit my LJ (link is on my profile) to read this fic in proper DYAC format. **

* * *

_I got a place- 2 Bed + bath, $650 a month + utilities! _

**_ ! Holy crap, seriously? _**

**_ Got to love the 'burbs. Is it nice?_**

_Yeah- good light, location and ELEVATOR. :D_

**_ Nice _**

_Clean- smaller than the old place_

_I liked it tho_

**_ Deposit?_**

_Paid- got keys too_

**_ How about a job?_**

_Like a real job?_

**_ Half of Blackgate's still out- Gotham is NOT the place to be, trust me_**

_I know but aren't you coming up here anyway? I've still got cash and stuff_

**_ Just look into getting a job and meeting people, OK? Text me if I'm going to be a "reference"_**

_LOL Will do_

* * *

Selina's mother had told her relationships were a way to see how someone fit. She'd never really understood the analogy until now- just watched as her mother went around trying on different men. Some had stuck around longer than others, but the ones that had walked away soonest had been the ones that got that look after seeing them lurking in the apartment behind the babysitter. Even back then, she knew what it meant- as bright and pretty as mom was, kids were unwanted baggage. To the day she died she had dreamed of finding some white knight to whisk them away. And if she'd got that desperate, lonely look in her eyes sometimes, she'd always shrugged it off while snuggling with "her girls" as they watched some movie with a fairytale ending. She'd never neglected the two of them, like other single moms in the neighbourhood. When they'd watched CPS take Jonny and his baby sister from the lady down the hall, she'd pulled them close and whispered, "_Blood is thicker than water. You girls are pieces of me and we come as a package. Never forget that."_

She hadn't- after their mom had been killed she'd taken care of Jen the best she could. Even in and out of Juvie she'd made sure they stayed in contact, that the foster system would not make them strangers.

And she'd been careful not to repeat her mom's mistakes- she'd gotten them out of the Narrows all on her own. They'd made a pact to keep men as marks only after they'd both been badly burned.

But she hadn't expected to find her own dark knight. And fitting him into the pieces of her life was something she hadn't prepared for.

* * *

_Where the hell are you? Aren't you done in Gotham yet?_

**_ I know, I'm sorry- I've been busy. I'll try to visit in the next couple weeks._**

_Visit?_

_WTF? _

_You told me to get a place here for us!_

_WHERE ARE YOU?!_

_This place sucks. Can't even get Chinese_

**_ Just hang tight. I'm coming ASAP but not near where you are now _**

**_ And not like we could get Chinese in Gotham last month. Try to keep some perspective._**

_Whatever_

**_ Don't do anything stupid. I don't know if that program works twice._**

**_ I love you, OK? Just give me a few days._**

_Fine_

**_ I said I was sorry. I'll text you when I get there. XX_**

* * *

Bruce could tell that something was up. He'd been chipping at Selina's defenses for the past few weeks and it had been working marvellously- she was opening up, relaxing into being part of a couple. He hadn't expected smooth sailing all the way -both of them were rather inexperienced when it came to relationships- but it was gratifying to see how beautifully they meshed, both in and out of bed.

Even the little things, like how he took his coffee black and she took it with a ridiculous amount of cream. She'd taken to pouring as much of her coffee into his cup as it would take and then snagging the entire mini pitcher.

He'd teased her the first time she'd done it. "Want any coffee with your cream?"

"What? I like it this way. Just need a little jolt and the flavour."

He'd chuckled, sipped from his perilously overfull mug and pretended not to notice her stealing the sausages off his plate.

He also loved how she fit right under the crook of his arm. Without the heels, he could keep an arm around her shoulders as they walked- when she let him keep it there. His strength and stamina improved with each passing day, and the discomfort in his chest had disappeared except for the occasional twinge- they both knew he no longer needed her there for support. But for every time she told him to "quit the PDA, Wayne," she leaned her head against his shoulder and slid her arm around his waist just as often.

Unpredictable. Irrepressible. Smart and sexy as all get out.

Just thinking of how wanton she would get after a bit of foreplay made him grin. _Doesn't mind what I have in my pants now…_

He relished how his creativity was coming back as well- he kept a pad on hand at all times now so he could get his ideas down. Selina had flipped through a couple pages, raised a brow in disbelief at his scrawl and shaken her head.

"Maybe you should have been a doctor."

"Naw- my father was the doctor in the family. And I figure it's past time somebody gave Fox a run for his money."

"With chicken scratched bits of computer code and weird diagrams?"

He'd chuckled. "A syncing app and a phone design there."

"Re-inventing the wheel now?"

"Putting my spin on it."

He finally got why they called it "falling in love"- the rush, the high was exactly like the exhilaration of free fall. He hadn't felt this alive in ages.

Having spent the past few weeks studying her body language though, he could tell she wasn't happy about whatever she was reading.

They were back in their hotel room after breakfast, and she had slipped off her shoes and curled up in the armchair with her phone. That was normal- the set of her shoulders and that look in her eyes wasn't.

"What's wrong?"

Her eyes flew guiltily to his. "It's- I know I promised the doc I would stay with you. But my sister's been wondering where I am."

His eyebrows rose and he sat back on the bed, facing her squarely. "You never mentioned having family."

"Just a half-sister. You met her, actually."

Another surprise. "I thought she was your roommate."

She shrugged. "Most people do- she takes after our mom. Six years younger. I have no idea what my dad looked like, but I'm guessing that's where I fell on the genetic side of things."

"You got her out of Gotham."

She rolled her eyes. "Practically kicking and screaming. She was pissed –still is- but I've always been the one who makes the plans. And I didn't want her anywhere near the blast radius in case we…"

"In case we failed."

"Yeah. I told her I needed to wrap things up in Gotham before I left. Warned her not to go back since the city's still such a mess. She did what I asked, like always. But I ah, got a bit wrapped up in…"

"…Us."

"…Yeah."

"Where is she? We don't need to stay here."

She pressed her lips together and looked away, shaking her head.

"A town a couple hours drive from here. But… she's not going to like you."

"Ouch. I didn't think I was that offensive."

She gave him a derisive look. "You're the one who shafted her on my list of priorities. And I'm the sucker who can't stop spreading her legs. You don't want to be there when the yelling starts, trust me."

"I happen to like your legs."

She laughed despite herself. "Bruce…"

He grinned. "You don't do guilt often. It's charming."

"Shut up."

He laughed and caught the phone automatically when she slung it at him, laughing even harder when she tackled him in its wake. Her eyes widened with belated remorse when they went down hard on the bed and he grunted, but he ignored the pain and rolled, grinning when they both ended up exactly where he wanted.

"Gotcha," he growled triumphantly, smiling at the burgeoning excitement in her eyes.

"Well, this is new. You okay?"

"Not bad. You mentioned something about spreading your legs?"

She narrowed her eyes, locked a leg over his and flipped them back over as he chuckled. She noted that his breath was hitching a bit- still not fully healed even if he was testing the boundaries. "See, this is the sort of thing that got me in trouble in the first place."

He chuckled and slid a hand up her back. "Tell you what. We check out and head to her place. I drop you off so you can sort things out with her while I go talk to a lawyer about getting patents in and get the contents of another box. And we meet up in a couple days."

She traced the facial hair he'd allowed to sprout. "This isn't such a great disguise once you start talking, you know."

He tilted his head, smiling smugly. "Might know a lawyer in the next state who owes me a favour."

She shook her head, grinning. "You ever just head off without a plan?"

"Not if I can help it. But I never pass up on pleasant surprises. See, I didn't expect to get you back in bed until the afternoon."

"Mmm, really? Well, I hate wasted opportunities."

"A woman after my own heart."

* * *

**_ ETA: 2 hours_**

**_ Address?_**

_15 Holly Rd, #605_

_I'll be working tho_

**_ I'll come in for a coffee then_**

_It's mostly flavored crap here_

**_ I'll deal _**

**_ See you soon_**

_OK_

* * *

"You're sure you'll be OK?" Selina gently touched his side, biting her lip. "I shouldn't have tackled you this morning."

"I'm fine, Selina. Oxygen tank is in the trunk, and I know how to dial 911. I've survived a lot worse."

"…Yeah, I remember."

He frowned and grabbed her hand. "Hey, I didn't mean it like that."

"I know- it just- I hate screwing up."

"Even the best of us trip up and fall sometimes. Apologize. Tell her you were busy having the best sex of your life."

That was outrageous enough to make her laugh. She yanked back her hand and silently cursed the blush creeping onto her cheeks. "Conceited much?"

He grinned unapologetically. "She'll forgive you. I know from experience that it's impossible not to."

That made her smile, and she leaned in. "Are all rich boys this glib?"

"I don't know, haven't filed the patents yet."

She laughed and tugged him close. "Just shut up and kiss me, Wayne."

He obliged in a way that surprised her- she was used to a full on assault on her senses, not tenderness.

It left a strange, almost painful feeling in her chest that lingered after he drove off.

She strove to ignore it as she entered the restaurant- Jen was the priority here, not her inexplicable feelings.

Suburbia was actually kind of nice- cheaper prices for bigger everything, and no crazy surcharges. They'd travelled from one suburb to the next every few days, and she still couldn't get over the free parking everywhere. Everything also seemed cleaner- the sidewalks weren't speckled with petrified gum, and the air was weirdly devoid of the exhaust, asphalt and occasional whiff of sewer that was Gotham's unique perfume. The people were different too: smiles actually seemed to reach their eyes and most weren't constantly plugged into their phones. Their interest in strangers was a bit unnerving for a born and bred Gothamite though- she was constantly trying to figure out if the waitress had recognized Bruce or if she actually wanted to know how they were.

She could see how Jen would feel out of place.

But she certainly looked the part when she came out of the kitchen with a smile and thanks for the girl who had fetched her. She'd filled out a little and her cheeks were full of colour although her hair was its usual untameable cloud. It was heartening to see- subsisting on Occupation rations had dulled the gold in her hair and hollowed out her cheeks.

But the smile turned into an accusatory glare when she slid into the booth.

"Took you long enough."

"I know, I am really sorry. I didn't expect things to go the way they did."

"What happened?"

She swallowed and thought for a second before reluctantly meeting her eyes. "I met someone."

Jen blinked and her mouth fell open. The hurt in her eyes was like a punch in the gut. "You blew me off for a _boy_?"

"A _man._ A good one. He was hurt-"

"I don't believe this. You made it sound like you were doing something important."

"I _was_. He would have died if I hadn't been there."

Jen scoffed. "He's been dying for a month while I've been stuck in the middle of nowhere? What- he catch cancer or something? Since when are you a doctor?"

Selina rolled her eyes. "It's not like we could just stick a Band-Aid on him and call it a day. You should have seen the giant ass needle they jammed in his chest right off- it was like something out of Pulp Fiction. And then they cut him right open." She shuddered. She still hated thinking back on those hours. "At first I just wanted to make sure he would make it. And then…we started talking and… I kissed him and… we just… happened."

Jen was fuming. "What happened to "Toys, not boys"? You made me swear-"

She cut off the tirade abruptly when one of the waitresses approached, beaming. "Hi! This the sister you were talking about? Hi- I'm Toni. Jen's been awesome about covering shifts and telling us about life in Gotham. Isn't it crazy what happened? We were all watching it on the news- I am so sorry you guys were there! Anyway- I'm sure you want to catch up, just wanted to see if you need anything."

Jen shook her head. "Naw, my half's almost over so we're good."

"OK. It was nice to meet you, I'm sure we'll see you around."

Selina waited until she had moved away before speaking. "Wow. Friendly."

Jen shrugged. "They're nice here. I was eating here everyday since it's so close to the apartment." She got up and dropped a pair of keys on the table. "Just go and get unpacked or whatever and we can talk once I'm done my shift. We're short today 'cause someone called in sick. Don't want to let them down or anything," she said pointedly before stalking off.

Selina sighed before grabbing the keys. _Aaand still the bad guy._

* * *

**_How's it going?_**

_ Good. Hit the bank and having a break now_

**_LOL_**

**_I thought you frowned on that sort of thing ;)_**

_ Very funny_

_ How goes the reunion?_

**_Ugh. Ask me later._**

_ That badly?_

_ I'm sorry _

**_My fault, not yours_**

_ You know, in negotiations a peace offering is often useful_

**_LOL_**

**_She doesn't need a clean slate anymore ;)_**

**_But that gives me an idea_**

**_XXOO_**

* * *

She didn't bother to unpack, merely dropping her satchel in the bedroom Jen hadn't claimed. She felt a pang of guilt as she looked around- there were sheets in her favourite colour on the bed and a couple of Jen's paintings on the walls. Both were Gotham cityscapes, which was telling. There were also a bunch of finished canvases stacked against the wall in the hallway. She must have done them all recently.

The rest of the apartment was mostly devoid of furnishings- a battered table and two similarly decrepit chairs sat in the kitchen and the living room had an old wooden sided TV, a VCR and a lurid red vinyl couch- probably all garage sale or curb acquisitions. Sighing, she picked up stacks of take out containers and dirty clothes and investigated the cupboards– a few cans of soup, a couple boxes of cereal, mismatched utensils and tableware and a single pot and pan. But once she entered Jen's room she could tell why she'd made this place her new home- a full bank of windows sat behind the easel, the bed and her old suitcase shoved against the wall like an afterthought. The lingering smell of turpentine filled the air and she could bet the sink in the bathroom was streaked with paint. Selina had always hated all the windows Jen needed, but they shut the curtains at night so she could leave and return without feeling exposed. And she could indulge her baby sis with a bit of light after a lifetime of darkness.

Which reminded her of the other thing she'd been planning, and she searched for the closest grocery store on her phone before leaving. She could buy some basics Jen had ignored- cleaning supplies and hot chocolate, for instance. Jen didn't cook, but Selina could manage a few things on the stove as an apology of sorts.

And that brought her thoughts back to him again.

She was glad for the cool weather as she walked briskly to the store- her red cheeks could be attributed to the winter chill rather than her thoughts. Logically, she knew that endorphins and hormones had a lot to do with what she was feeling. It just felt so good to be together- to debate and laugh and make love with a man she respected and even admired. She hadn't expected her emotions to come into focus while he was gone. But she realized that if she hadn't already fallen for him, she was precariously close to it.

So why was there this sharp edge to it? Wasn't love supposed to be grand, rainbows and starlight?

And how was she going to get Jen to like him? She kept trying to imagine a scenario where Jen would meet him with a smile instead of hostility and suspicion -had been since the first worried texts started coming- but kept coming up short. The truth might help, ludicrous as it sounded when she had imagined saying the words. But betraying Batman again, even to her own sister, didn't sit well with her at all.

It wasn't like her to have troubles planning, but emotions were not her forte. Well, maybe Bruce's idea would help melt the ice a little, and she could wing it.

It took a little more than an hour to get home with all the things, and she set herself to cooking right away. The mundane work was calming, and she was actually looking forward to eating too- food had a new place in her heart after eating rations for so long.

She was in the middle of setting the table when Jen came home, and her eyebrows rose as she sniffed. "Wow. You made Chinese?"

"Well, the sweet and sour sauce comes from a package and the rice is Uncle Ben's. But I thought I'd give it a shot. You know, make a peace offering. Although I get it if you want to keep yelling."

Jen slammed down the bag of takeout she was holding onto the counter, rolling her eyes. "You made me leave practically all our stuff. You drive off on like, Batman's bike to go fight some stupid war. You could have _died _and left me all alone. Might as well have- I've been waiting for you to show up for weeks. You're supposed to be my freaking sister."

"I know, and I'm sorry. But there was more at stake than just you. I helped save the city, Jen. How often does someone like _us_ get to say something like that? And this crazy bitch stabbed Bruce during the fighting- she was one of the ringleaders behind the whole thing. I had to use that jacked up bike to get him to a doctor."

"Fine. You're a real freaking hero. But you could have told me sooner."

"I'm sorry. But you know now, OK?"

Jen sighed and shrugged, eyeing the food. "Fine. But you still owe me."

"Fine. I owe you." Selina sighed and gestured at the table. "You hungry?"

A tentative smile appeared. "Yeah. Cheater."

Selina grinned and slid into her seat. "I know. Sit. Eat. Talk. You weren't kidding about the light in here."

That brought a genuine smile to her face as she dug in. "Isn't it awesome?"

"Blinding. How do you even sleep?"

There was so much to catch up on. Between bites, Jen talked about how she'd hitched from town to town before finding the restaurant and apartment here. She talked about Toni from the restaurant and the other waitresses- they hung out together on breaks and days off. The friendliness had been genuine- the couch was a donation from one girl's parent's basement, the TV and VCR from another. They had gone out in a group shopping for more clothes when they'd discovered Jen had brought almost none and all chipped in to buy her a top.

She hadn't stolen anything since arriving here- made her feel weird when people were treating her so nice. Didn't want to change the way they saw her, and all.

And besides, she was working hard on a portfolio and looking into art school applications.

It made Selina's chest hurt again as she nodded and asked the occasional question. They both might be born and bred Gothamites, city girls well versed in the harsh realities of survival. But it seemed that Jen had managed that fresh start on her own after all.

Maybe she had done right to uproot her, despite all the resentment. She could take being the bad guy.

"Am I ever going to meet this Bruce guy?"

That shook her out of her reflections, and Selina looked away, grinning. "You've actually met him."

"What? When?" Recognition sparked. "The hot broke guy in the suit."

Selina looked back at her expectantly and raised her brows.

It only took Jen a couple seconds. "Bruce _Wayne_?"

Selina flushed and rolled her eyes. "Wasn't exactly something I could text or say on the phone."

"Shut. Up." Jen digested that information for a minute. "Mom would have liked it. Didn't they call him the Prince of Gotham or something?"

"Oh please. I saved him, not the other way round."

But somehow, she wasn't sure that was entirely true.

* * *

**_We're having a movie night like old times :)_**

**_I told her about you. _**

_ And him?_

**_He's dead. Why bring him into the picture?_**

_ Thank you _

_ Shall we meet tomorrow?_

**_Miss me already? ;)_**

_ Yes_

**_LOL_**

**_I think she might be up for it_**

* * *

It was funny how quickly things could change- it surprised Bruce to discover he'd grown accustomed to sleeping with Selina curled against him. The first few nights they'd shared a bed had been restless- they were both used to sleeping alone and had kept jolting awake each time the other turned or made some noise. But he'd missed her warmth acutely when he'd stretched out alone on the hotel bed last night, and substituting a cold shower for their "morning exercise" had been downright unpleasant.

He was also surprised to discover that he was actually nervous about meeting the sister- her approval –or lack thereof- might change things between him and Selina, and he knew precious little about twenty two year olds. But they said all things were fair in love and war, and he'd discovered certain things about Selina's sister—well, her IP address. He could also recall details about their place in Oldtown that had struck him as odd- until matched with those online pieces. _Supreme excellence consists of breaking the enemy's resistance without fighting. _Besides, it wouldn't do to show up empty handed to dinner.

Selina opened the door and her smile grew wider when she saw the name on the bag he was holding.

"Always the sneaky one, huh?" she murmured, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "I've softened her up with some booze. The food will help too- she always talks more when she's eating."

He chuckled. "Always a pleasure to work with you, Ms. Kyle."

She smiled deviously and tilted her head. "I suppose we make a decent team." But he could tell by the way she held his hand that she was nervous despite how self-assured she sounded.

Jen's expression was guarded as Selina made the introductions, and she gave him an unabashedly obvious once-over, unimpressed by the T-shirt and jeans. Curiosity seemed to win out over her reluctance when he offered her the bag though, and her eyes went round when she glanced inside.

"I thought you were supposed to be broke. I've been saving up my tips for one of these," she said, pulling out the leather portfolio case with careful hands.

Bruce laughed, chagrined and Selina rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it. The rich really don't go broke the same as the rest of us."

"You hate deadbeats and leeches. Or I might have… forgotten… my emergency stash to stay in your good graces." Bruce reminded her, grinning when she rolled her eyes again. "I was… careful… for a number of years so there was a small sum not affected by what happened in Gotham. And I owe you something for letting me steal Selina for so long," he explained.

Jen shrugged. "She said you were hurt bad."

He nodded. "She saved my life. Well, her and the doctor. I find I'm owing a lot of people these days," he said, smiling self deprecatingly.

"It's nice- I actually need one for art school." She looked at Selina reflectively for a second and seemed to come to a decision before turning back to Bruce. "You went to college, right? What was it like?"

Bruce sucked in a breath, thinking back. "Yeah- I did. Wasn't the best student though- went to a lot of parties and skipped a lot of lectures. Was kind of an ass to the profs. They kicked me out after a couple years."

She grinned. "Nice."

"Naw, it was a waste. I missed out on learning from some of the smartest guys in the field. But I had some ah, issues I needed to work out. What schools are you looking at?"

They all relaxed by degrees as Bruce and Jen talked about application essays and she showed him the pieces she had decided on for her portfolio. Selina gave him a grateful smile- stints in jail had destroyed any hope of getting into school or scholarships, despite her high scores on aptitude tests.

The evening passed without incident, with offers of drinks or food smoothing over any overlong pauses in conversation. By unspoken agreement they kept the topics neutral, like driving stick vs. automatic –Jen wanted to learn to drive since there was a notable lack of public transport here. Bruce wondered briefly what Alfred would think of his choice of dinner companions as Selina described how she had "ground the crap out of the gears" when she'd learned to drive stick. And he thought the old man would have approved, despite the former occupations of the two ladies at the table, the shabby chairs and basic fare- pasta with homemade sauce and salad with store bought dressing and a twenty-dollar bottle of wine.

This was as close to normal as it got for him- and he didn't mind it at all.

It was awkward leaving after the meal though- they'd booked a hotel room and Selina looked a bit flustered as she excused herself to grab her things. He was scrambling to find something to fill the silence when Jen suddenly spoke quietly.

"Don't hurt her, OK? She's not as tough as she pretends."

He met her eyes and nodded. "You don't have to worry- pretty sure she has all the power. She ah, took my heart along with all my money," he said quietly, chagrined.

"Ha! Nice." She tilted her head and eyed him speculatively. "Don't tell her I told you- but she's always wanted to go to Europe and stuff. She couldn't 'cause she didn't want to leave me when I was little. And then 'cause of parole restrictions. But… now she can."

Bruce smiled. "I think it'll be in our plans."

Jen nodded and looked away, and he grinned down at his shoes. He could see the similarity after all.

* * *

**_ Thank you for being so nice_**

_Whatever_

_You're pieces of me too_

_And he's OK, I guess_

_You really like him, huh?_

**_ Yeah_**

**_ I really do_**

_I get it_

_He's freaky smart like you_

**_ LOL _**

**_ Thanks, I think_**

_I'm off at 1 tomorrow_

**_ Sounds like a date_**

**_ Love you_**

_Love you too_

* * *

He'd expected her to be eager- he'd certainly been looking forward to getting her naked for hours. But Selina seemed to be driven by something almost primal, and after the time apart he was happy to match her hunger, exult in the urgent rhythm she set until they both shattered, trembling and boneless.

It wasn't until she pressed her wet cheek to his after that he realized something more was going on.

"Selina…What-"

"…I love you," she whispered, and he shut his eyes, pulling her closer.

"You overheard."

She nodded.

"That wasn't how I'd planned to tell you."

She huffed a laugh through the tears. "You and your plans."

He pulled back and cupped her cheek in his hand, swiping at a tear with his thumb. "Is loving me really so awful?"

"What?" And she looked into his eyes and saw the feelings he usually hid behind all that self-confidence and swiped at her cheeks impatiently. "How can you even say that? You're so goddamn good and perfect. And I'm so goddamn _not_. Being with you is like living in some fairytale –literally, sleeping with the Prince of Gotham even though he's got a scar from me stabbing him in the back. It's not- fair.

She shook her head. "Part of me keeps waiting for the bubble to burst. And then you tell my sister…"

He smiled tenderly. "…that I love you."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah. I can't ever seem to get on even keel with you."

He pulled her close, considering. "I didn't know you still felt that way." He should have realized from that outburst in the car.

"Yeah. Not so charming now, is it?" She sighed and leaned on his shoulder, glad the waterworks had stopped. "I hate crying."

"It's supposed to relieve emotional stress."

She scoffed. "Messy and useless. Weak."

"Weak, huh? Do you remember that man you stole the fingerprints and necklace from? How would you have described him?"

She remained silent, so he continued. "You brought me back to life, Selina. Helped me save Gotham, and then helped save my life- twice over. Give yourself a little credit in your equation." He smoothed her hair back over her ear, gently tipped her chin so that their eyes met. "Not that it matters where my feelings are concerned. You challenge and fascinate me like nobody else. I can't imagine finding anybody who fits me as well as you do."

Her eyes filled again, but this time she smiled. "I didn't expect to find anybody at all. Going in blind with this love stuff."

He chuckled and kissed her. "Well, it's a good thing we make a decent team."

* * *

**A/N: Screw you ffnet for being allergic to the tab key and multiple spaces...**

** Inspired by damnyouautocorrect (Who says procrastination can't be productive?) and a question: who is Jen to Selina? (Nobody ever states her name, but it is in the credits.) It seems like a close relationship, but she is not pictured again after we see her and Selina hanging out together during the occupation. And why is there so much artwork in their place? I grew up poor and we definitely didn't have paintings hanging in our development project house. So I took a little artistic license. :P**

**Hope you liked the change in style- the "texts" were super fun to write after struggling over how I was going to introduce the conflict without masses of exposition. I also want to acknowledge using a quote from Sun Tzu's _The Art of War._**

**Your thoughts are always appreciated~**


End file.
